Pilot (The Flash)
Pilot is the First Episode of Season 1 of The Flash. It premiered on October 7th 2014. The Episode is directed by David Nutter and Written by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg and Geoff Johns. The Episode runs for a total of 45 Minutes. Synopsis After losing his mother, Barry Allen is hit by a bolt of lightning and receives the ability run faster than the speed of light. Barry must use these powers to stop a evil super-villain, Clyde Mardon. Plot 11-Year Old Barry Allen is running away from Bullies after attempting to defend another kid, whom the bullies thought was worthless. He fails to escape the Bullies and is punched several times. When Barry Gets home his Mother asks what happened. Barry tells her that they were picking on the other kids and it wasn't right. Nora tells Him that he has a strong heart and that sometimes it's better to have a strong heart than fast legs. Barry's Father walks in and tells him not to fight anymore after hearing what happened. Later that night;while Barry is in bed, He heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. Barry rushes downstairs to find his mother trapped in a ball of lightning. Barry immediately finds himself in the middle of the streets. 14 years Later Barry is trying to make to an investigation of a shooting. Barry arrives late and is confronted by one of the detectives. The Detective sarcastically asks if Barry forgot to set his alarm clock. He then says that Barry's Last Excuse was Car Trouble and that it was pointless Barry did not own a car. Barry apologizes and takes a man's pen. Barry claims that the suspects escaped with a car with wide wheel marks. The man tells Barry that his father gave him the pen before he died. At Barry's Home, Barry is doing a test to find out where the criminals are hiding. His Friend Iris West walks in the room. She picks up one of Barry's Fries. He tells her to not eat her fries and she respond that she's stress eating. Barry Tells her that there was a shooting and they may not be able to make it to S.T.A.R LABS. Joe West walks in. Iris tells Barry that his Test is done. Barry says he thinks that the suspects are hiding on a farm. Iris convinces Joe to let Barry go to S.T.A.R LABS. At S.T.A.R LABS, A younger Teenager snatches Iris's Purse. Barry chases him catches up with him, but the boy sneaks over the fence only to be caught by the police. Barry goes home and looks through his stuff and finds the newspaper article of his mothers murder. He remembers running to his house and seeing his father being taken away by the police. He runs up to his mothers dead corpse and is accompanied by Joe. Back in the present, Joe and Another officer, are investigating the barn when they are attacked by Clyde Mardon. Mardon kills the police officer and catches his and is presumably Killed flight causing the particle accelerator to blow and send electrical fuse into the city killing 17 People. Barry is shocked by lightning and put in a coma. Barry is rushed to the hospital where a desperate Iris is being denied permission to see him. Barry wakes up 9 months later in front of Dr. Kaitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. Cisco tells Barry to calm down as he attempts to leave the operating room while breathing heavily. Later Barry is introduced to Harrison Wells who tells Barry what happened to S.T.A.R LABS while he was in a coma. Barry leaves the hospital and visits Iris who is more than excited to see him again. Barry later tells Caitlin and Cisco that his mother was murdered and he saw a man inside the ball of lightning and that his father was accused for the murder. Barry starts to run and finds out he has super speed and is tested. In a bank Clyde Mardon (who survived) uses His Powers to create a hurricane, Killing 2 People. Joe is notified. Iris and Barry are walking on the streets and notices Clyde Mardon in a car. He uses his newly found Superspeed and jumps in the car with resulting in the car blowing up. When Joe asks him about this, Barry informs Joe that Clyde is still alive and that he is not the only one who was affected. Joe tells him he's crazy and what he saw was his body trying to help a scared little boy accept what he saw. Barry confronts Harrison Wells asking him if he wasn't the only one affected by the Particle Accelerator. Barry then says that he is going to kill Clyde Mardon, Despite the orders of Wells but with the support of Snow and Ramon. When Clyde and Barry Fight Mardon is killed by Joe. Joe apologizes to Barry for not believing him. Barry visits his father in jail. A friend Nicknames Barry the flash. Production Shooting ran from March 2 until March 25, 2014. Episodes of The Flash